Cowgirl Edward!
by SweetSakuraDreams
Summary: Ed's 19 going on 20 and is a cowboy..er..girl! Then suddenly Spike is revived! And people are mysteriously dying. The two team up to stop who ever is behind this! Ed x Spike!! Read and REVIEW!!!
1. I miss you

A/N: Haiiiiiye! Ah. I know Ed x Spike IS a little..okay..WEIRD. But..theres way too much Faye x Spike. And Julia died.   
  
Soooo....we gotta give Ed her spotlight. Go ahead. Flame all ya want! Dont read if ya dont like!! Ed's and Spike are the best!  
  
Faye's a slut and Jet's an old dude. O___o I dont think I would make EIN fall in love with somebody unless it was a one   
  
shot humor about what he thinks of Faye/Ed. o.o; Hmmmmmm....I might do one from his point of view with the whole crew.  
  
Hehe. ^_^;  
  
Ummm....2 reviews or the next chapter doesnt go up.  
  
" " = talk  
  
~ ~= thought  
  
EnJoY-------Sakura--------- ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Heres a Disclaimer. So DONT YOU DARE SUE!  
  
I dont own The Bebop Crew. Wish I did. Hehe..But no.  
  
============= A dusty, shady old restarunt. Earth, 2077=============  
  
  
  
"Dya hear that folks?! Its gonna be a scorcher!!" A man with an accent on the holographic vision unit said. Four of them   
  
were placed in the high corners of the restaurnt.   
  
"Damn. Its always like that." Someone said.  
  
.  
  
"What do you expect? Earth is nothing more than an old desert! And this old crappy wooden piece of a restarunt   
  
doesnt help!!" He banged his fist down on the wooden table. Everyone was silent except the TV like thing. The fans creaked  
  
above head, providing the only cooling system.   
  
The waitress walked out from the bar to one of the tables with a glass of water. She set it down andwiped her forehead with   
  
one hand.  
  
  
  
"Well.Know this is the only place within 300 miles and one of the best areas around. Be grateful! We only  
  
have a gallon of water left!" She stomped away but the man grabbed her by the skirt and pulled her on his lap.  
  
  
  
"No. Theres more water, you're just not lookin' hard enough" He said and tightened her grip on her.  
  
  
  
"N..no! Theres not! This was our emergency supply. You'll have to go elsewhere..Im sorry! Please let go of me sir!!"  
  
He growled and tightened his grip even more. The woman whimpered. Then. The doors were kicked open. A lady walked in.  
  
She had long orange red fiery hair in a ponytail. She wore Internet goggles atop her head. She had tan skin and wore a   
  
white tanktop and blue jean shorts with a gun in the back pocket. And old dirty sneakers. But most of all...she had a big   
  
bottle of ice cold freash glistening...water. She held it upside down above her head and squeezed the valuable water all over  
  
her hair. She shook her head back n' forth like a dog.   
  
  
  
"Whew! That feels good!" Ed laughed d grinned. She walked past the guy and the waitress up to the counter.  
  
"Helloo! Service! Service!" She banged her fist on the countertop. The guy let go of the girl as she ran up to the impatient  
  
customer.  
  
"Mmmm..Ein and Ed would like a sundae" The guys laughed.  
  
"All the icecream is melted..." The waitress sighed.  
  
"Awwwwwwhhhh!" She snapped her fingers and stomped her foot. She ran over to the Tv like thing and changed the channel.  
  
Everyone in the restarunt watched. She flipped it to a channel with a bounty hunter show. A man's face showed. He had brown   
  
hair and a mustache and a scar on his left cheek. Just then the man who had held the waitress coughed. He coughed   
  
and coughed and and covered his face with his jacket.  
  
"Have you seen this guy then?" She asked and tapped the screen. The waitress nodded and pointed to the man that had grabbed  
  
her but her was already gone!   
  
  
  
"Ed will get him!" And ran after him.  
  
"Whos Ed?" The waitress asked.  
  
"ME! Ed is Ed of couse!" Edward replied tired of people ALWAYS asking that. She was STARTING to talk like everyone else  
  
but she found it easier to talk just like her old self. She found herself staring out at the desert wasteland with no one in sight.  
  
"Now where did...-VROOOOOOM-" Ed looked to the left and saw the dude running off with her ...or Spike's ship, the Swordfish!  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOO! THAT'S ED'S SHIP!" She waved her hands and ran after it. It was just picking up speed but Ed was quick.  
  
She lunged and grabbed hold of the side just as it lifted off the ground.  
  
"Wheeeeeee! Get 'em Ein!!" She said when she came opened the door.The welsh corgi in the front seat barked "OKAY!" And bit  
  
the guy's butt.  
  
"AHHH-OWWWWW!" The guy yelped and let go of the steering wheel.  
  
"Alleyyy--oop!" Ed sand and swung into the Swordfish, closing the door and kicking the guy out of the way. She quickly turned it   
  
to autopilot and grabbed a piece of rope and quickly secured the guy to the backseat.  
  
"Bang!" She laughed and pointed at the gun as if shooting a gun. It was Spike's "trademark" and now her now that Spike had...  
  
passed away. He was her hero.She sighed. And took the wheel, proud of her bounty capture but...something had bothered her. It   
  
was the 6 year anniversary after *his* death.  
  
"Cowgirl Edward Won Hau Pepalou Trivisky the fourth misses Spike person...A lot." 


	2. I need you

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. It gives me lots of inspiration and it pushes me work   
  
on the next chapter faster.[*hint hint* More reviews= More chapters sooner]  
  
^_^ I hope you all are enjoying this story.   
  
I wish I could make the genre   
  
Humor[ From Ed of course. ]  
  
Action/Adventure[ Obviously. With Ed and Spike!? What ELSE would you call two   
  
bounty hunters on a mission? ]  
  
Mystery [ Yup. Thats what its under now. It IS mystery. Killer. Mysterious..Yeah O_o; ]  
  
Romance [ Also under this. This is what makes fanfics great in my opinion]  
  
But...Thats basically what the story's gonna be.  
  
My Thank yew list: [ you'll know when you're called hehe ]  
  
Vash: ^_^Thank youuuuuuu! o.o; I guess this makes up from the exploding bunny.  
  
Bakura: ^_^ I need some ideas!   
  
Kana-Chan: Sankyuu ^_^ and yeah. It was Mushroom Samba.  
  
Maiden of the Moonlight: Eh.....No? But thanks for reviewing!! It was my first one!^.^  
  
Mon: Eh. Whoever you are thanks!^^;  
  
Heres something kinda cool Im offering...If you review on every chapter and want me to...I'll put you  
  
SOMEWHERE in the story. If you stop reviewing...your char. goes..*poof*. o_o;  
  
Also, I have an InuYasha story. Its called Kagume. ^_^ Check it out if you enjoyed my story.   
  
Its pretty funny!!  
  
Have fun & EnJoy-  
  
-Sakura ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Cowboy Bebop!   
  
  
  
2 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I need you ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
======Hospital-Mars=======  
  
The legendary hero that had ended Vicious' reign of terror through the sindicate was.. supposedly   
  
dead. But there he stood. Leaning against the cold pavement of the building. Trying to remember.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Men crowded around the body. His last words were "Bang"and then gravity did it job and pulled him   
  
to the ground.  
  
"V..Vicious! He's..dead!" A man choked as he hobbled down the stairs, a wound in his leg.  
  
The men stared back and then looked down at the body that lay before them.  
  
"Its Spike Spiegel...." Hushed whispers ran around as they circled his body.  
  
"He's dead. Thats too bad." Another said.  
  
Spike twitched. How could he still hear all this!? HE WAS DEAD!  
  
  
  
~Ah. Damn. My head hurts. When will they shut up? DEAD! My life was crap!  
  
And my death was dramatic! I even did "Bang". If you didnt see episodes 1-26 that means  
  
ITS OVER! Hey! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?..... Maybe Im dead already. Im going to take a nap..~  
  
Spike thought. He tried to stretch his arms and yawn. But..not much use.  
  
"He moved!" As Spike's arms twitched only in the slightest bit.  
  
"Its only a spasm. Lets get out of here." They nodded and walked away.  
  
  
  
By that time, Spike's thoughts had faded. He passed out again. Last thing he remembered  
  
was someone dragging him off by his arms...  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Spike massaged his forehead as if he had a headache. His eyes were closed and he just stood there.  
  
Leaning against the cold concrete wall of the Hospital building.   
  
~ I Hate Hospitals... ~ He thought..  
  
*Flashback*   
  
"C..." Spike tried to open his mouth and speak. It was dry and so were his lips. They cracked   
  
and he drooled uncontrolably. He felt a freezing metal against his back and an uncomfortable   
  
towel over his naked body. He tried to open his eyes. They were heavy and stayed shut, as if he   
  
had just slept for over twelve hours.  
  
A nurse held a dropper over his mouth. Water leaked into his mouth. He sloshed it around and  
  
swallowed. He lifted his heavy hand up and wiped his eyes clean as he pushed himself to sit up.  
  
Doctors and nurses dressed in white were working on various things in the large room.  
  
Large tubes attached to the wall sat in the room.  
  
"Its Cold. Hell's not supposed to be cold." Spike managed to choke out. A woman doctor  
  
stepped forward and laughed.  
  
"It may seem it. But this is NOT Hell. Its a Hospital. Sir? Can you tell me your name..?"  
  
She had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and wore glasses. She held a clipboard   
  
jotted things down.  
  
"Spike Spiegel.."  
  
"Correct. And what year is it?"  
  
"2071."  
  
"Wrong.Mr.Spiegel.Its 2077." Spike stared, jaw slightly open. Nurses poked  
  
at his skin with needles. It didnt even phase him.  
  
"... What the hell are you talking about? Where are my clothes?!"  
  
" I'll explain. Just please calm down... We had to throw out your old clothes..  
  
they were stained with blood. But basically... We brought you back to life..."  
  
  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Spike uncomfortably tugged at the plain white T-shirt and jeans. He ran a hamd through  
  
his poofy hair. He tried to shake it off. This wasnt like him. But what was going on?  
  
Julia. The one he loved so much...dead. His best friend then a horrible enemy. Dead.  
  
Jet...Jet. And Faye. And Ed. And Ein. Memories flooded back to him. They could be anywhere.  
  
Ed had ran away with Spike. Faye had been pissed off at him when he left. And Jet.. was uncertain.  
  
Surely, they knew he was dead. And the they said they disovered a new solar system.   
  
A system of gates. To travel to the other system. Finding them would be a rare chance.  
  
And they would be different. Older. Spike should have been in his thirties now. But he still  
  
looked mid twenties. Letsee. Ha! Jet would look like an old man now. Faye..whatever.   
  
Maybe in 6 years she would have turned out somewhat decent. Ed? Her going back to her father   
  
wasnt going to happed. He didnt accept her. Damn. He didnt accept anybody.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
*PUNCH!*  
  
*End of Flashback*   
  
Yeah. That man was crazy. Poor kid. Well. Now she would be older. And Ein? Maybe genius lab  
  
dogs were different than other normal dogs..Kinda Funny. He was "revived" on his 6 year anniversary  
  
"death". Supposdely he went through the thing Faye went through. But with better technology, it wasnt that big  
  
of a surprise. BUT HOW THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO GET TO ANYONE WITHOUT THE SWORDFISH!?  
  
[ A/n: hehehe...Speaking of... ]  
  
A ship passed by overhead. He kinda wondered what kind of spacecrafts they had now. It was only   
  
6 years. But hey, the models WOULD be different, ne? Anyways, he looked up and saw..  
  
HIS SHIP!? THE HELL!? It was magenta pink and he squinted. Yeah. That was it alright! He had to get it back. He ran after it.  
  
Warm tears slid down Ed's cheeks. She smiled weakly and maneuvered the ship towards  
  
a hotel. With the bounty she had just gotten today, She could finally get Ein and herself those  
  
Ice Cream Sundaes. But.. Spike stayed on her mind. She would never forget the day she heard...  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Ed hugged Ein playfully as she passed by a shop with many TVs. The news was on. She pressed her face  
  
to the glass.  
  
"OOOOOOh! News News! Whats the news today?" She sang. It had been about a month since she left the  
  
Bebop crew. She was making by..okay..Somewhat...not at all. And no sign of her father either.  
  
But Ein kept her company!  
  
" Vicious. Overthrown by Spike Spiegel." Ed threw her fist in the air and clapped.  
  
"But sadly, He also died in his heroic efforts to get rid of -----"  
  
The rest of the words were drowned out. Ed didnt want to hear anymore.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
And of it. She didnt want to hear anymore of that. Or any of the Bebop Crew. She made up her mind that day.  
  
She was going to be a bounty hunter. Tears blurred her vision.  
  
" Spike.. " She didnt add "-person". It was just Spike. She leaned on the wheel and curled into a ball. The Swordfish   
  
went into a barrel roll  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ed yelled as it did loops. She quickly shook her head and grabbed the controls and   
  
straightened it out. But the wheels pulled out and hit the ground and she skidded through a field on the outskirts on the city.  
  
The Swordfish steamed. Ed wobbled out and Ein plopped out. She quickly hopped up and laughed.  
  
"Whee! Fun!! Haha! Ed went whooooo~~~~~" She rocked back and forth. But she quickly got serious. She wiped her tears from her   
  
red puffy face. She looked up when she heard a crunch of footsteps on the grass. It was hard to make out the person in the dark.  
  
She quickly pulled out her gun and pointed it in the direction. The footsteps kept coming. A hellicopter flew overby shining  
  
a light down. Probably looking for a fugitive. The person stepped closer and Edward quickly tucked some loose hair behind her   
  
ear and then held the gun tighter with both hands... It was 3 feet away when the hellicopter flew right above them. Ed gasped.  
  
".....Spike!?" 


	3. I found you

A/N: I have so many reviews, it maks me feel soo loved. hehe ^_~  
  
Alright,heres the list of rules and opportunities about reviews:  
  
Anytype of review if great! And suggestions are awesome.  
  
The more reviews, the more chapters/ the quicker chapters get posted.  
  
If you wish: You may be part of the story. You must review often in each chapter you want to be in.  
  
And include this:  
  
Name:   
  
Age:   
  
Looks:  
  
personality:  
  
weapon:   
  
fate: [ this is if you want your person to be killed by the killer in my story. And if you review and review an then stop without giving me a notice...  
  
you're out[ dead ]Then if you start up again days and says later, I guess I can put someone else like you in. Got it? Okay.]  
  
At least 2 reviews for each chapter in order to keep continuing. Although I really dont think this is a problem  
  
^_~  
  
Now, I'm acting as a billboard! *Runs around with a sign* Check out my other story, "Kagume"-InuYasha  
  
Hehe.   
  
Now! To the Reviewing of the reviews!!  
  
^.^ My favorite part...  
  
Vash: Hehe. Thanks ^_^ I look forward to reading YOUR story.  
  
Maiden Genisis: Oops.l I accidently called you something else last chapter. -_-; My dearest apologies. ^_^ I'll put you in my story chapter 4 if I get some info!!  
  
Thats when it really gets interesting....   
  
Rickoni X: -sigh- A flame. My first. ouch. x.o; Pain. Agony. Ahh. hehe. People seem to like it soo nyah. :P We dont want to get all technical about it.  
  
Its for fun!!  
  
Kana-Chan: Thank you for another great review ^_^  
  
DJ: Thanks for the idea!!!  
  
organized chaos: Hehe! Thanks, Yeah. Thats what I was thinking  
  
Disclaimer: Me= Poor/ Lawyer= No/bebop crew+ Wordpad= Story/ Disclaimer + Story x Fanfiction.net= Not mine.  
  
This is also the end of the" I __ you" trilogy. hehe. I MIGHT bring it back up towards the end. Can you guess it? I ---- you. Hehe. Its so cute Ed n' Spike....  
  
Ah. And new genre: Horror, you'll see at the end of the chapter. And its kinda Angsty. Ack. Its a lot of things. Whatever.  
  
Figure it out yourselves. Hehe. Anyways.  
  
Enjoy-- Sakura  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ I found you ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
- *Ed's POV* -  
  
In the quiet of the night I stood. Waiting. But I didnt know what for. Six years. The six years I needed a friend..or something more the most.  
  
I was a teenager when Spike died. And I ran away. I was emotionally hurt. As if growing up wasnt hard enough... Spike wasnt there.. Nor Faye-Faye  
  
or Jet. Countless, Oh, COUNTLESS times looking up at the stars. Thinking of you. Wishing, hoping, dreaming you were back. I could of used the internet.  
  
But these days...it was full of lies..It was hard. I was so young and naive! I believed everything... I believed you were going to be all right...  
  
But..! You were. How!? I stand here now. nineteen and a half years old. A grown woman pratically standing next to her best friend; A dog. And her lost ..  
  
..friend's ship that she crashed thinking of that person. Ha. It definitely sounded like me, didnt it...Always goofing off. Being "Ed".   
  
  
  
I didnt move. My gun still lay inches from his nose. It couldnt be him... It couldnt! My hand shook. My vision blurred and I bit my lower lip.I managed a smile.  
  
"Who is Ed meeting?" I asked, voice cold. I wondered if it was the real Spike. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand. I gasped. He stared at me in my eyes. He   
  
walked up to me.   
  
"Look at my eyes." He said. I did... One shade different than the other..It WAS him! I dropped my gun. Ein went up to Spike and barked. I blinked  
  
"Eh?" I watched. Spike leaned down and pet him. Ein licked Spike's hand.   
  
"Ugh! ..Dogs. -_-" He said, not very pleased.  
  
"S..Spike-person?" I managed.  
  
"Yeah.Ed. Ein. Heheh. Guess you arent a kid anymore.." He looked at the Swordfish. "But..take it easy on MY ship there."  
  
"Yeek! Ed is sorry sorry! But...How is Spike person back?"  
  
-*Author's POV*-  
  
The two leaned against the swordfish looking up at the stars. Ed looked to the side, blushing slightly.  
  
"Uh.." Spike rubbed the back of his neck. "Cr-something. What ever happened to Faye."  
  
"Cryogenics." Ed corrected.   
  
"Yeah. That. Shit. I cant believe this." He said and slid down to sit.  
  
"Ed cant believe that either! Ed was so sad when Spike..I mean, Ed means Spike-Person ... died."  
  
"You? Sad? Thats hard to believe. Whats even weirder is that you became a cowboy...girl." Ed nodded at his statement.  
  
"What about Jet and Faye?"   
  
"Ed hasnt seen them. Not since Ed ran away. Ed had... a lot of pride and couldnt return. It would hurt Ed too much."  
  
"Uh.Ed? Cut the 3rd person crap."  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought it would be better if it was the way I used to talk to you."  
  
"Its okay.." He sighed.  
  
"...What happened?" Ed asked.   
  
"I fought with Vicious. We hit at the same time. Then I blacked out. Next thing I know, Im in some crazy hospital. They said  
  
all my expenses were paid for by the person who brought me in. They left a note by my body by the hospital with a ton of cash.  
  
I wish I hadnt been revived though..Ju-" He stopped.  
  
~Julia...~ Ed thought. That was the person Spike had loved...Ed sat down and clenched her fist on a patch of grass angrily.  
  
"Do you want your Swordfish back?" Ed asked. Spike waved his hand.   
  
"Nah. Keep it. Just take me back to the Bebop. Guess I'll sit there forever like an old man." Ed sighed.  
  
"We..better get going then." Ed stood up and hopped in the Swordfish. Not wanting to look at Spike. She was totally embarrassed.  
  
She was now older. A woman. And Spike still treated her like a kid. Or just an ordinary person..  
  
"How do you know where they are if you havent seen them?"  
  
"Ive been tracking them...They're coasting around Venus." Ed set off once everyone was in. They were quiet the whole way there..  
  
============== Bebop ================  
  
Faye leaned forward on the radar. It blipped as something neared.  
  
"Hey Jet. Someone's coming." She said. She propped her feet up on the panel of controls. Jet looked in.  
  
"Eh?" Jet leaned forward as he stepped up next to Faye. "Wonder who it could be" He rubbed his beard.  
  
-- Edward is back!! -- Faye and Jet heard through the speakers. Jet grabbed the speaker and pressed a button.  
  
--Ed?!--  
  
--Yup yup!--  
  
--Ahaha! I cant believe it! What are you doing?!--  
  
--...Returning Spike-- Ed cut off the line as she closed into the Bebop.  
  
"Huh? What did she mean by that?" Faye looked over at Jet.  
  
"Dunno..."Jet left the control room and looked out the window as he saw the Swordfish nearing."Eh? She stole Spike's ship? Eheheh.   
  
I remember when she pulled that stunt years ago."  
  
The Swordfish pulled in and the door shut behind. Jet and Faye ran out to greet her, but then found someone they didnt expect.  
  
"Hey." Spike said casually walking past them and into the Bebop.  
  
"WHAT THE!?" Jet ran in after them. Ed leaned against the swordfish, facing Faye.  
  
"Ed? What happened? Thats..."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"......" Faye was speechless. She stared at Ed.  
  
"Cryogenic Reviving. Faye Faye went through that!"  
  
"......" She was still speechless.  
  
"You. Your older. And Spike's back."  
  
"Yup Yup." Ed said.  
  
Silence hovered in the air. Ed brushed past Faye quickly. Ed knew that Faye was in love with Spike. She wasnt exactly  
  
in the mood to have a nice little conversation anymore.  
  
Ed ran into the room landing with a flip. Faye slowly walked in, as if she were a zombie.  
  
"Hey Faye." Spike turned and waved. She just stared at him and walked away. Ed coughed and followed.   
  
"Shes just surprised Spike..." Jet said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Arent we all. -_-" Spike plopped down too. He saw some cigarettes on the table and picked them up.  
  
================== Faye's room =============  
  
Faye sat down on the corner of her bed, quiet. She was still wearing the same outfit, and she had the same haircut.   
  
She hadnt changed at all. Ed was a bit disgusted with that. She peeped in, nonetheless. Faye looked up as Ed walked in and   
  
shut the door behind her.  
  
"You could of least said 'hi'." Ed said, leaning against the wall. Faye stared at her with hate in her eyes.  
  
"Just get out of here, Ed." Faye turned. Ed was upset as it was, but Faye could at least show some decency.  
  
"Why? Have someone coming over to sleep with?" Ed mumbled to herself as she turned. She heard Faye jump up.  
  
She turned. Faye was very very pissed off.   
  
"Listen, you little brat..." Faye started.  
  
"Okay, Im listening...slut." Ed retorted. It was totally not like her. But 6 years and the death of someone you loved and   
  
looked up to can really change you. She flipped her long fiery red hair over her back and went to get out of the door again.  
  
Faye ran up and grabbed her arm. Ed slid and pushed her aside as Faye tumbled into her dresser. Faye jumped up and grabbed  
  
Ed's shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. They stared at eachother for what seemed eternity, but only lasted about  
  
five seconds.  
  
"What do you want, Ed?" Faye asked tightening her grip.  
  
"Well. the least you could do is say something to the one love. Well... I'm not sure sluts could actually lo--" Faye threw   
  
Ed across the room. She stumbled and stood back up.  
  
Faye stared angrily at Ed when her eyes widened with a thought.  
  
"You love him too, dont you." She said. Ed looked to the side and nodded.   
  
"What of it?" Ed brought herself to say. Faye laughed.  
  
"If you think he loves you back, then thats funny. He'll never love you. You're a child.The last time he saw you, you were  
  
nothing but a loud mouthed, immature, little girl. And you still are."  
  
"You're wrong. You'll never get Spike. All you did was lie and cheat and steal money. You didnt even help at all.  
  
He despised you. He would never love a b--" Once again Ed was cut off, Faye had slapped her. Ed just stared with fire  
  
in her eyes. She turned and walked out of Faye's room, slamming the door behind her. Ed leaned against the wall and tears  
  
welled up in her eyes. Faye had been her best friend. Now look what was happening. Everything was falling apart.  
  
It was pretty late and Spike was sleeping on the couch, Ein by his feet. She looked arounf for Jet. He was in the kitchen cooking  
  
something. Ed wiped the tears from her eyes and kneeled down near Spike and glanced around. Her hand quivered but she took   
  
a deep breath and held it as she slid her index finger softly down Spikes cheeks and traced it to his lips. Surprisingly, his skin  
  
was soft, not as she it expected it be. When he slept, he looked so young. She sat there, rubbing his cheek, thinking.  
  
She eventually yawned and leaned and the couch and lay her head on top of Spikes. She fell asleep leaning against the couch,  
  
one hand on Spike's arm, the other by her waist, and her leaning over, her head on Spikes. Jet walked in and chuckled.  
  
"Cute." He said and ate his midnight snack.  
  
======== The next day =========  
  
Ed awoke and realized the position she had fallen asleep in. She quickly stood and shook her head as to shake the  
  
blush on her cheeks. She looked around, no one was around except for Spike and Ein who slept peacefully. She walked up the   
  
small steps and turned a corner. What she saw next, horrified her.  
  
Faye and Jet lay on the floor, covered in blood. 


	4. Murders 1 through 3

A/N: xD More Reviews! Whee! I'm lovin' it!!   
  
O.o And wow, people sure do wany to be in my story. So many peeps that want to have a main  
  
role so, I'll have to cut off the offer. I might bring it back up later.   
  
Wow. So, here's how I plan it:  
  
Veerah is the oldest, she's an investigator. She means business and is serious about her  
  
job which she loves. But she can be pretty cool and laid back as well.  
  
Juliya is her co-worker type person and is only 18. What the cops dont know is that she  
  
has a deadly past...  
  
Airen Ri was thrown in jail a few months ago for arguing with the cops on something she   
  
didnt do. She's really stubborn and puts up a great fight.  
  
Melody Moon is a young girl whose parents abuse her. Shes around fourteen and very  
  
optimistic. She's very smart and hyper, She gives a lot of inspiration towards Ed to bring   
  
back her old self.  
  
Sara Grey: An online hacker thats also a bounty hunter.  
  
Kitty Nelson: Also a hacker, a few years older than her younger cousin, Sara Grey. They   
  
work together and are a lot alike. Friends of Ed.  
  
Those are the six characters as of now. They'll be in the next few chapters. Remember   
  
review frequently if you want to live... ;)  
  
WARNING: character death  
  
Ah. As for Jet and Faye as well as Ein. u_u Rest in peace....   
  
Anyways: REVIEWWWWW! more reviews= More chapters/More chapters SOONER  
  
NOW! Time for me to reply to my reviews! hehe.  
  
Maiden Genisis: Howdy Cowgirl ^_^ I was hoping for a character like Melody. ;-; Sorry. Jet   
  
Jet and Faye Faye go bye-bye. Its sad. But please people try not to get too upset about it..  
  
The story IS focusing on Ed/Spike here and it IS a murder mystery...  
  
Doom Kitty: Hehe. I tried my best and its actually really hard. Please someone tell me if he  
  
wanders OOC! Ed too for that matter, but she is going to be different, its a traumatic   
  
chapter...  
  
Vash: Hehe. Sorryyy. But its fun!Hmm, I was thinking about Spike saying 'yo'...but   
  
-shrug- 'Hey' sounds pretty natural coming from him...  
  
  
  
vernelle S: Okay..  
  
Meki: ^^ Sorry 'bout the cliffie!  
  
Michi: ^^ Thanks for reviewin' I'll try to get your character in.  
  
Ahh. This is a lot of A/N. o.o;;;;;;   
  
On to the story!! Remember [ people:-sigh- ] read and REVIEW!! Hmm..I think thats it!  
  
hehe.  
  
============== Bebop ===============  
  
Ed screamed and stepped back. She bumped into someone and screamed again, she turned   
  
around to see who it was but the person grabbed her wrists.She struggled to get free.  
  
"Ed!" Spike yelled. Edward stopped. She leaned forward and put her head into his chest, she  
  
grasped his wrists as well. Spike looked over her head at Jet and Faye's bodies. There was  
  
no way they could still be alive, but he pushes Ed aside and walked over and knelt down next  
  
to the two. Jet had several slashes across his back and head. He was soaked in blood. He   
  
looked over to Faye who was covered in bullet holes. Ed covered her mouth with one hand and   
  
peered over Spike's shoulder. She took several steps back and leaned against the wall, she  
  
slid down to her feet. She couldnt believe this. Someone had come in, killed them, left   
  
her and Spike unharmed. And Ein didnt even wake up...As a matter of fact...  
  
  
  
"Ein!" Ed suddenly said, snapping her head up. Spike turned and looked to Ed. He   
  
understood and ran over to the living area and went over to Ein. Ein..was dead. Stabbed..  
  
  
  
"The Hell..." He said as he stood straight up and looked over at Ed. She sat in the  
  
corner on her knees, hands over her mouth, eyes in a terrified fashion, tears rolling down   
  
her cheeks. She had never been so scared, not since Spike died. But this time, they werent  
  
coming back. What scared her even more was that she wanted to apologize to Faye. And she   
  
never got to. She never really said 'Hi' to Jet again. And Ein was her best friend. She  
  
had so many confusing emotions about Spike's return..but now..it was just overwhelming.  
  
They didnt even kill her or Spike. What was the meaning of this?! Her body shook slightly  
  
from shock and she kept crying, although she didnt even notice it. Spike moved towards her,  
  
knowing this was the only way to comfort her. He didnt know much about making people feel   
  
better, especially not girls, but he figured this would be a way to help. He kneeled down  
  
in front of Ed and pulled her close and held her in a hug. Ed choked on her tears in a gasp  
  
and grasped onto Spike's shirt, pulling him closer. She pressed her face into his chest and   
  
cried. Spike held her tighter now, stroking her hair. He too, was in shock, but couldnt   
  
let Ed see that. Spike soon was lost in his own thoughts, and wove his fingers through the  
  
silky strands of Ed's hair. As in a daze, he started brushing through it, mind fixed on  
  
who the hell did this. Ed now noticed what was happening and she moved her hands over to  
  
his back and she rest her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.About 10 minutes later,   
  
Spike pushed Ed away and held her face in his hands, and wiped her cheeks dry with his   
  
thumbs. Ed's head dropped into his hands and she brought her own up to his and held them.  
  
She let go after afew moments and lifted her head. She was embarrassed, her face was red and  
  
puffy and strands of hair clung to her face from sweat and tears. While Ed looked like a   
  
tomato, Spike looked pale like a ghost. Ed shook her head while looking Spike in the eyes,   
  
tears starting to form again. Spike closed his eyes and stood up. He offered his hand out to  
  
her which she shakily took it. She was pulled up, and she leaned against the wall, dizzy.  
  
The smell of blood reached her nose. It was enough to make her throw up. She closed her eyes  
  
and ran into the next room,where Spike was, calling the authorities. Ed was left in the  
  
control room alone as he went off to see if there were any clues, or any other things  
  
that would be important to know. Ed shivered and rubbed her arms walking around. She was   
  
scared..but..she was also strong. And she was grateful that Spike wasnt hurt again. And   
  
for her own life as well.. She looked up at Spike who walked back in.   
  
"The cops will be here soon. Theres nothing unusual except for ..Jet, Faye, and Ein..."  
  
Ed had sat down, leaning against the wall once more. Spike joined her sitting right next  
  
to her.  
  
"Did it hurt to die?" Ed asked, her voice wavering.  
  
"Well..I..I didnt really have anything left. I was in the past and I relied on it. I guess  
  
I didnt want much of a future, so I didnt care about the pain of dying. But..Yeah. It hurt."  
  
Ed held her knees up to her and she hugged them close, burying her head into them. She felt   
  
too confined though and pulled her head back up. She released her grip on her legs and let   
  
them stretch out. She breathed nice and even taking in cold crisp clean oxygen. It felt kind  
  
of nice, considering she was soaked in sweat, tears and a little blood from where she must   
  
of accidenlty touched.  
  
=====Police ship=====  
  
After answering many questions and such, it was late in the day, almost night. Ed was really  
  
tired and so was Spike. They were now taking the two to a facility were they would be   
  
questioned even more and then they could sleep there. Ed leaned over on Spike's shoulder and   
  
fell asleep. The ship made its way to Mercury in which in landed at a giant facility. The   
  
landing shook Ed awake. She leaned back over towards the window and tried to smile.She should  
  
count her blessings, not her problems. So, she thought ~ Spike. Ed.~ Thats all she was able to   
  
come up with and shrugged as she stood. Spike was already hoping down the steps off of the ship.  
  
Ed followed and jumped all three steps. A woman dressed in a white coat with shoulder length   
  
black hair, she was pretty tall and she had icy blue eyes. She walked over to Spike and held   
  
out a black glovd hand and Spike shook it. She looked into his eyes, but he lazily looked away.  
  
"Hello.I'm Veerah. No need to ask anymore, thats MY job." She nodded and turned to see her   
  
assisitant, a girl years younger than the woman in her twenties, she appeared around Ed's age.  
  
Surprisingly looked a lot like Veerah. The same dull expression except that this girl's   
  
seemed to be deeper. Sad, yet angry. Bored, yet satified. Ed gazed over at her nervously   
  
just trying to figure her out. yet, Unlike Veerah who wore all white, this girl wore a   
  
tight black outfit. She also had many ear piercings and jewelry and wore a deep  
  
red trenchcoat. Veerah, turned back to the two as she came up. Ed smiled, the first smile in a while.  
  
"Hi." She managed, seeing he unhappy expression upon the girl's face. She glared back with a frown.  
  
Ed made a face and stepped back, a little behind Spike. Veerah looked to her partner.  
  
"This is my partner in investigation, Juliya." She motioned over to her partner. Spike took a   
  
quick intake of breath which strangely enough sounded like a gasp. Ed glanced up at him and   
  
noticed it. She got enough courage and slipped her own hand into his and squeezed it. She   
  
didnt care if thought of her as a friend. If he did, then thats what she was going to be, a  
  
friend.Spike's fingers felt warm in Ed's hand, on the inside, she giggled. She felt like a   
  
little kid, but she also had to be serious. It wasnt a time for that... Spike didnt squeeze  
  
back. She felt he was in some type of shock, or he was just to weak to take all this and didnt   
  
know how to express it. Veerah continued.  
  
"You'll have to stay here for a day or more, just to stay on the safe side, you know? Well, lets go.  
  
I really dont have all day" Veerah turned and waved her hand off to the side. Her voice wasnt commanding,  
  
but actually pretty soft and sweet, that is if she said something nice. Juliya looked back at Spike  
  
momentarily and then followed Veerah. Ed and Spike followed too, walking through gates of all sorts,   
  
government type security. It really made the two wonder what exactly happened...  
  
They came to a room with bunkbeds in it, a mini fridge and other little things that   
  
Ed guessed would be a living quarter for them. Spike kicked the bunk bed to see if it was stable.  
  
Veerah watched as Juliya walked over to the mini fridge and got out a small case of  
  
strawberries, She sat at the table and snacked on them, not smililng not talking  
  
at all. Veerah looked over to Spike and Ed.  
  
"Dont ask. She just has a thing for strawberries.You can stay here for a few days, until   
  
we've figured the case out. Im sorry for any trouble we've caused.." Veerah motioned   
  
Juliya over to a door and Juliya took the strawberries and walked through it.  
  
"The Bathroom is over there. theres enough food in the mini fridge for snacks and   
  
meals will provided of course, but you are not authorized to leave this room." She said and   
  
slammed the door shut.  
  
"I hate the cops." Spike muttered, laying down on the bottom bunk. Ed couldnt help but grin  
  
as she pulled something from her backpocket. Her most valued tool she ever owned. Her Net  
  
goggles.   
  
"Yes, and I'm going to bust out us outta here." She held onto the goggles with one hand,   
  
putting up a "thumbs up" to Spike and winked.  
  
=====================================================  
  
okay. Sorry that was short, but I have to put this on ff.net quickly because I'm getting   
  
too many requests for characters in my story. @_@;  
  
Hehe.  
  
anyways, See ya Cow-peeps  
  
^_~ Sakura 


	5. Author's note Sorry!

Ah! Sorry people! I know you were expecting the 5th chapter of the story a few days after, but my  
  
computer broke right after I put up the fourth chapter! And I just got it back and in one and a half days  
  
I'm going out of town to Oklahoma for about nine days. So the 5th chapter will be up by the middle   
  
of the month.  
  
Besides from reviews, I'd love to hear from all of you!  
  
If you have AOL or AIM, instant message me! I'm almost always online.Remember, I wont be online  
  
until mid-June. I have several names, but these two I use most:  
  
-------------------------  
  
SakuraLove2u v2  
  
Ninjutsu Sakura  
  
-----------------------  
  
So, Everyone, see you in two weeks!   
  
~ Sakura 


	6. Another 10 murders and the hacker cousin...

A/n: Wheee. Okay, I promised to take it easier on the Author's note. Eheheh, guess I went wayyy overboard.  
  
Also, I'm trying to figure all the different Word Processor's I have and if they are compatible with ff.net. Letsee, Keep the reviews coming, you all know the drill. More reviews= More chapters sooner.  
  
This chapter basically will have the introduction of a few more characters. Sera and Kitty help Ed and Spike bust out of the place. Hehe. Sounds fun, ne? And just to reply a little bit: I'm sorry I had to kill everybody but I figured it would make room for all your characters and it would really strike something in Ed. She's getting close to Spike that way. Alright. Remember, I love reviews!! ;o See ya at the end of the chapter! Ohh! And BTW, I had a great time on my vacation! P.s: Moshi Moshi + Happy Early B-day to Alicyn-Chan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ed can hack hack into net net!" She said.  
  
Spike shrugged and said. "Yay Yay." Sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Ooooooooh." She looked around and pulled a pad from her other pocket. She typed on it quickly and soon was done.   
  
"Three, two, one. BLAST OFF!- BOOM!!-" The concrete walls collapsed as a Edward had said "Blast". She looked over at Spike who was still sitting down. Ed put her hands to her hips and said.  
  
"This hyper hacker getting too much for you, old man?" She grinned that oh-so-famous bounty hunter grin that spelled "Attitude" all over it. Spike closed his eyes and lightly smiled, he then placed his hands on his knees and stood up lazily. She then turned back to the area where the wall had exploded. Spike looked over at her, at the corner of her eyes. They sparkled from her child-like antics but also showed fire blazing in her eyes. Yeah. She was a true bounty hunter, all right. Then his eyes wandered down to her mouth which was curved into a grin.  
  
~ She's either forgetful or incredibly brave ~ He thought, remembering her sudden change in attitude. That was good, he hated to see her like that, the way she was on the Bebop, scared and helpless looking. Even though it was only barely 30 seconds time but he was a quick thinker. And the last few thoughts that floated through that head covered by fuzzy green hair was this…. That in a strange and disturbing way, he and Ed were a lot alike. He closed his eyes and lightly shook his head with a smile laying on his lips. He looked back up to where Edward was standing, Spike now parallel to her, looking into the dust which was now clearing, showing two shadowed figures.  
  
When the dust cleared, two women, around Ed's age apparently stood back to back. The one on the left had long brown hair tied into a braid, wearing simple plain clothes, a dark shirt and dusty jeans and sandals to top it off. On the other hand the girl on the right had short pink hair and had mysterious violet eyes, with a incredibly flurry of an outfit. Black tube top and jeans but were colorfully decorated, ribbons and glitter. But that was nothing compared to the jewelry. Pink, silver, bright colored wristbands, armbands, collar, small wings on the back of her shirt, and more.  
  
Spike lifted a brow at this. Here he was, being busted out by Ed and two girls that in which one wore enough stuff to melt Spike's eyes. But, calmly he looked down over at Edward by his side who ran up to the two.  
  
"Great…thanks a LOT Ed.." Spike mumbled and turned around to hear alarms going off. The three girls giggled and then stopped once they heard the sirens.  
  
"C'mon, lets go!" The one with the wild pink hair ran up ahead as a small gray ship landed in front of the group. Spike eyed the craft, noticing the name, Death Angel. Spike rolled his eyes at the girl-ish ship name. Just as people started to run out, the four were crammed into the small craft meant for two or maybe three. The girl with the pink hair at the wheel of the craft was named Sera Grey or as her net name, Seraphim, Spike soon learned. She was Ed's hacking friend and was also a bounty hunter along with her cousin, also a hacker bounty hunter friend of Edward's, named Kitty Nelson. Kitty typed away quickly supposedly shutting down the whole power system of the facility Ed and Spike had been on while the younger cousin, Seraphim, gabbed and talked away about how she heard all about Edward's old adventures of the Bebop crew. Ed and Spike sat in the back, squished together. Ed was so deeply into Seraphim's talking that she completely didn't mind being squished in the backseat. Spike on the other hand shook his head and muttered.  
  
"Obnoxious little girls.." But surprisingly, all three heard it clear as day and turned and glared at Spike. Spike froze and tried to avoid their gaze. Seraphim made a pouting face and whipped around.  
  
"I was done talking, anyway." She spat and gripped the steering wheel tightly, remaining quiet now. Kitty laughed a bit.  
  
"It's okay, she's always like that. A lot of people are. But you shouldn't of said such things, Mr. Spike, you should actually be thanking us, or else you would still be back in that facility, blah, blah, blah, blah…" The rest seemed to be blurred together as Kitty droned on and on about Spike's comment. Seraphim nudged her in the arm and Kitty quickly straightened up and blinked.  
  
"Oops! Hehe! Sometimes I do that! I go on and on, and --" She was once again stopped by Seraphim's elbow, this time, harder. Then the lecturing brunette held up her arm and examined an old dusty watch secured around her wrist. Spike was in the seat behind her and saw over her shoulder. The watch was an extremely old type. One perhaps from the late 20th century, to where, one would actually have to decipher it from the numbers I-XII while an arrow ticked around it from the center. Spike didn't know much about early technology but he wasn't an idiot. He pointed something out to her.  
  
"It's not working." He observed as the watch stood still. Kitty smiled lightly and nodded, locks of brown hair falling over her eyes. Spike didn't want to pry into a girl's business, personally, he didn't care for that matter. He just wanted to find that son of a bitch who killed Faye, Jet, and Ein. And make sure Ed was kept safe…   
  
Sera flipped the radio on. A newscaster told the local news for the nearest planet, Venus, but the Death Angel was now en route to a spot on Mars where hopefully the police department of investigations would just forget about the incident and the questioning. They already all the needed information and besides Ed got upset when the subject with details was brought up. For some reason he felt strangely protective over Ed, a feeling that was particularly strong, more than just a "friend" vibe. Of course right now the three hackers and Spike are trying to escape a police department so the romance part of the story wasn't quite eminent in our dude's mind. Maybe in a few paragraphs, ne?  
  
-- We have a new news breakthrough on radio station BV3456.72 [ Random numbers…fun J ]--  
  
" Uh-oh… We're busted." Seraphim muttered. -_-;   
  
-- After an earlier explosion at the Mercury Police Headquarters, several police offices were reported dead.  
  
A female police officer, Veerah, stumbled upon the scene of the crime, she said, in quote  
  
"The disappearances of two witnesses to previous murders of Jet Black and Faye Valentine may be connected within these recent murders. Autopsy shows that the two murders of Black and Valentine were through the same methods.  
  
All the information we have now is that they were all killed by a mixture of katana and bullet techniques. We will hold our search for our two escaped witnesses to delve deeper into our current problem."   
  
And in recent news…--  
  
Kitty, Seraphim, Edward, and Spike were quiet as they exchanged glances..  
  
Speaking of Spike..  
  
His head hit the back of Kitty's chair as he muttered "Damnit." Ed looked over to him, the fiery orange eyes sinking down to the color of a soft sunset. In a soft tone, much different from that of which she was a child on the Bebop, she whispered to Spike.  
  
"What's the matter?" She leaned forward, strands of hair slipping over her small ears.  
  
"You friends her could be in some danger here." Was his response. Ed gathered the information quickly and understood. The two cousins in the front seat exchanged glances. If the murders were connected then Seraphim and Kitty could be the killer's next target. But what was with the style and method of the attacks?  
  
Spike and Edward seemed to be on somewhat of the same psychological level, hence, another way the two were similar in more than one way. Katana and gun. Edward pondered deeper into this but the flashbacks of her slain friends, covered in blood, expression of horror across their faces and their hearts no longer beating made Ed choke on her own breath. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her lower lip and slightly shook her head. Spike lifted his head up and looked at the two cousins, in which they were now approaching a small space colony satellite [not the moon type of satellite].  
  
-- Approaching. Earth. -- The Death Angel's computer navigation system said in a female monotone voice.  
  
"Well. With the recent news of that--" Seraphim started.  
  
And Kitty finished.  
  
"We should stop on Earth." She said with a grin and then again checked the broken watch.  
  
It was true, with all the murders and cops going around, Earth is the place where there wouldn't be many problems.  
  
Earth was just a crappy piece of rock taking up space in the solar system. So there they stopped and Spike hopped out first, as Ed slowly climbed out, tripping as she was then caught by Spike who helped her back on the ground.  
  
Seems like she was shaken by the new set of the ten people murdered. That totaled 13 already…  
  
"They look like a married couple." Sera whispered to her cousin who nodded, grinning.  
  
Then some one was seen running, scrambling over a rock, yelling at the top of her lungs,  
  
"COPS!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"WHERE?!" Spike, Ed, Sera, and Kitty yelled.  
  
Kitty and Seraphim exchanged glances as they were still in the Death Angel and all of a sudden, the ship started to life off as Kitty yelled out the window down at the dumbstruck idiots a.k.a. Ed and Spike.   
  
"Uh.. We'll come back for ya later! Byeee!" And then the ship was gone.  
  
"Yeah right." The two muttered as the Cops' sirens were heard in the distance.  
  
-_-;;  
  
A/n: Whee. Uh! I was going to write more but people were getting impatient  
  
*cough*Vash*cough* 


End file.
